pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Candy Keep A Secret!?/Transcript
(A little girl was waking up from her sleep, she had breakfast and was heading towards the lab, she didn't see Sugar heading for her, and accidentally bumped into her) ???: '''Owie! '''Sugar: '''Hi! You okay? '''Caber: She came in so fast, I wonder if she had time too. ???: '''I'm fine, my name's Candy, and I was heading to Professor Birch's lab. And you are? '''Caber: I'm Caber. Polly: I'm Polly. Sugar: 'And I'm Sugar! ''(tosses party bomb) '''Big Faye: They call me Big Faye. (Candy noticed how big Big Faye.) Candy: 'Holy Torkoal, you're twice as big as an Alolan Exeggutor. ''(Candy impersonated a Torkoal then an Alolan Exeggutor) '''Candy: '''Let's all head off to the lab. '''Sugar: '''Okay! '''Polly: (confused) Alolan Exeggutor? Caber: I read in Alola that many Pokémon are different than what they usually are. Like Exeggutor, for example. (Caber showed the girls what Exeggutor usually looks like on his Pokédex. Then he showed them a picture of an Alolan Exeggutor.) Polly: Wow! That is different. Sugar: 'Ooo! '''Candy: '''This must be it! I'm feeling fresh as a "Steenee"! ''(Candy impersonated a Steenee) '''Polly: (giggles) Candy, you're so silly! Sugar: ''(giggling) Yeah! '''Caber:' So, Candy, I take it you're going to Professor Birch's lab to get your first Pokémon? Candy: 'Yes! '''Sugar: '''Okay! ''(With that, they headed for Professor Birch's lab, so that Candy can get her first Pokémon. As they went, Sugar showed Candy her Ivysaur, Cupcake, Caber showed her Charizard, and even Polly showed her Togepi.) '''Caber: Charizard helped me to win the Johto League Silver Conference. Polly: He can Mega Evolve too! Candy: That's awesome! (The gang were looking at the Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip) Polly: Aw, cuties! Caber: Those are Treecko, Torchic, and Mudkip. (brings out his Pokédex) Pokédex: Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. A Grass type. Numerous tiny spikes cover the bottoms of Treecko's feet, allowing it to walk on ceilings and walls. Torchic, the Chick Pokémon. A Fire type. Torchic sticks with its Trainer, following behind with unsteady steps. Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokémon. A Water type. Mudkip uses the sensitive radar receptors on its headfin to determine what's going on around it. In a pinch, it can brandish enough power to crush rocks. Professor Birch: You do know your Pokémon, young man. Sugar: 'They look adorable!! ''(Mudkip hopped over to Candy energtically) '''Candy: Professor, what's up with Mudkip? Professor Birch: I'd say she likes you, Candy. Candy: "She?" That means...? Polly: Guess Mudkip's a girl. Professor Birch: That's right. And it looks like she's chosen you to be her Trainer, Candy. Candy: Is that true, Mudkip? Mudkip: ''(nods)'' Mudkip! (Its true!) Sugar: '''Cool! '''Polly: Your first Pokémon, Candy! Sugar: 'Yeah! ''(Candy looked at Mudkip, and smiled.) '''Candy: Looks like we're partners now, Mudkip! (Treecko meanwhile looked up and saw Caber and Charizard with admiration.) Sugar: '''Looks like Treecko likes you, Caber! '''Polly: Sure does. Caber: Really? (looks at Treecko) (Treecko climbed up onto Caber's shoulder.) Caber: Well, nice to meet you, Treecko. Treecko: (to Charizard) (Gee, you look really strong.) (Charizard gave a little smirk to the Wood Gecko Pokémon.) Caber: (smiles) Professor Birch, do you think it'd be alright if Treecko joined my team? Professor Birch: Hmm... I don't see why not. What do you say Treecko? Treecko: Tree cko! Candy: 'It's saying yes! ''(Candy, who was holding Mudkip, heard a noise) '''Polly: What was that? (A boy arrived just in time. Caber looked and thought the boy looked familiar. Sugar, catching on who it might be, took refuge behind Caber.) Caber: Who are you?! Boy: (slightly startled) Uh, I'm Mack. Mack Slabinsky. (Upon hearing that last name, Caber, Sugar and Polly were suspicious. Sugar peeks out a little.) Caber: Are you related to a Jordan Slabinsky? Mack: (unsure) Um, yeah. Why? Candy: (holding Mudkip with her arms) I suspect your picking Torchic, Mack? (Sugar ducks back behind Caber.) Mack: Well, yes, actually. Torchic evolve into Blaziken after evolving from Combusken, which are part fighting-type. Fighting-types are my favorites. (Torchic came over to Mack.) Mack: Hey, nice to meet ya too, little dude. Torchic: Tor-chic-chic. Mack: (to Candy) By the way, I didn't catch your name. Candy: '''Candy! Candy Crush! '''Mack: Nice to meet ya, Candy. (Sugar saw Candy and Mack shaking hands and peeks out a bit.) Polly: Mack seems kinda friendly. Mudkip: Mud Mudkip kip mudkip! Caber: Sorry for the hostile greeting, Mack. You see, we met Jordan back in Kanto and Johto, and he was rather sexist. (Candy obtained a Pokédex from Birch, then she scans what moves Mudkip has.) Mack: Oh yeah. Jordan's my cousin. He and I never got along, especially when it comes to girls. Sugar: '''Yeah, he was ''(pauses, then whispers as if telling a great secret) ''a party pooper! '''Candy: (holding Mudkip with her arms) Uhhh..... Polly: Something wrong, Candy? Candy: (holding Mudkip with her arms) Nothing, that pun though. Polly: What about it? Candy: 'Nothing. ''(Polly shrugged.) 'Candy: '''Why don't we stock on Poké Balls to catch Pokémon? ''(Professor Birch already gave Caber Treecko's Poké Ball and then gave Mack and Candy their Pokédexes and Poké Balls. Sugar grins, happy for them. Upon coming outside, Mack met Big Faye, and was surprised with how tall she was.) '''Big Faye: Nice to meet you, Mack. Mack: Likewise. Polly: We have a new member of the family, Big Faye. Show her, Caber. Caber: Okay. (lets out Treecko) Treecko, meet Big Faye, and vice-versa. (Treecko was slightly nervous at seeing a giant girl.) Big Faye: Oh, it's okay, little one. (She petted the Wood Gecko Pokémon, making him feel more comfortable. Mack and Candy saw this and were impressed.) Mack: Wow. Even though she's so big, she's really tender with Pokémon. Candy: I'm impressed. Sugar: '''She's really good with them! '''Caber: Eeyup. (to Candy and Mack) So, what're you two planning to do with your Pokémon? Mack: I plan to enter the Hoenn League. Candy: Really? Me too! Sugar: '''Ooo! '''Caber: Sounds like a worthy goal. I already won at the Silver Conference so I don't need to compete in the Hoenn League. (Mack and Candy were filled with admiration.) Category:Pokémon Legends Season 3 Transcripts